A Ring
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: He got down on one knee. His hand lifted the small box. And inside it… inside was my ring. LelouchXC.C.


_**A Ring**_

_**By: **__**LilyGinnyBlack**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; not the characters, not the setting, and not even the plot (since it was influenced someone else).**

_A/N: Hey there everyone! This is my first Code Geass fanfic, so it might not be all that good, but I hope you all like it in the end. The first three lines just popped into my head a few nights ago, and they got stuck there, thus forcing me to write this whether I wanted to or not. : P Enough of my rambling though, here's the fic. Enjoy. : D_

* * *

He got down on one knee.

His hand lifted the small box.

And inside it… inside was my ring.

It wasn't all that special looking. I can remember all the other girls; those ones who didn't walk the streets but road on them in horse drawn buggies. Occasionally exiting them to look through the windows at expensive dresses or hand carved furniture. I remember their elaborate hair and layers of clothes, and the way the light glistening of make-up always made their faces glow. But, most of all, I can remember the rings upon their fingers.

Oh, how they shone, with the sunlight glinting off the rows of small, sparkling diamonds; those precious crystals that would be placed in silver or gold. Their eyes, the ones who didn't own the ring, would latch onto the image, almost devouring the sight of it, and they would all whine or moan over how _they_ wished _they_ could have such a beautiful ring of their own.

And me, with my worn feet, blistered from walking the cobblestones of the streets for too long. Me, with my ragged hair, never once having been combed, for who would waste the time for a mere servant child? Me, with my torn clothes and dirtied face, how I would envy those girls! So untouched and radiant beings, they were to me, and all graced with one thing I could never have…

A ring.

For, that meant that they had someone who loved them. That they had someone who would do anything for them; that they had someone who would be forever bonded to them, through the connection of a band upon their finger. I could never touch that kind of love, not even when the men threw themselves at me, and I succumbed to the pleasure of intercourse. That love was purely the love of the body, the love of attention, and I could recall growing tired of it. Even growing tired of all the women who thought they were my friends, who hugged me, and laughed with me, but whose eyes never reflected those same emotions.

I had wanted it to end. And then it did.

But the how, the who, and the when-I can't find the answers to them in my head. They are gone, completely and utterly gone, erased. And all I'm left with is a large, black space, a huge gap in my memories. Yet, this doesn't particularly matter at the moment. This world with its machines that talk and its p-i-z-z-a that, while being very good, only gets lost in this jumbled mess of confusion.

And through it all, I find him.

His face is cold, lips always drawn into a frown and skin so pale like those dolls all the rich girls used to coo over. When I look at him, all I want to do is touch him, hold his hand and stand beside him. In my mind, I can imagine that-me standing next to him-all beautiful and proper, just like those girls with their rings. But then I remember that he is my master. And I am only a servant girl. A young lady whose body is nothing but mere property, since I can't read or write, only my body has something to offer those who take me in. A laborer, working hard to clean and cook, even though the weather gets below freezing, or perhaps a means of stress relief, a slap to the face or the whip of a belt, or even better, a toy with the only purpose but to make her master moan. Those are the things I can be, those are the only things that I can be, for they are the only positions in life that I know, that I can handle, that I can understand.

And yet, as I call out to him, my master, for I have saved him a piece of that delicious pizza- his arm swings out at me-I wonder if he is just the same. Just like all the rest of them. But then those haunting eyes of his, the only part of him that isn't like ice, widen and his tone changes. He's worried and concerned and sounds slightly apologetic. This leads me to where I am now.

Alone in this room.

My hand outstretched before me, fingers spread far apart, as I examine the ring upon my finger. He had placed it over my small, very insignificant cut, this brown band made out of something that I could not describe.

It isn't stunning.

Nothing about it shines.

And there is no one here to become jealous over it.

Nevertheless, I feel quite content. This man, my master, Zero and Lelouch; he who goes by so many names, and yet I don't care. For he is forever linked to me, the ring on my finger only helping to keep the red string tied to our pinkies tight. My mind knows hardly anything about him, my heart, on the other hand, calls out to him. This causes a smile to spread across my face every time I glance at that ring upon my finger; a small squeak of delight exiting from my snugly pulled lips, because, right now, at this very moment, I have a ring too.

* * *

_A/N: This idea came to me, when I watched the episode when CC got the band aid put on her cut, and someone mentioned that CC might think of it as a wedding ring or something to that effect. And, when I re-watched the scene, I could completely see that, especially with the way CC was looking at it. So…I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
